


The Mistletoe Gambit

by lithle



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithle/pseuds/lithle
Summary: In which Duo is running about ambushing people with mistletoe, and Wufei has a plan for what to do about it.





	The Mistletoe Gambit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468524) by Seitou. 



> Inspired by the lovely art Seitou gifted me for the 2018 Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange. Just a little twiddle, but I wanted to archive it somewhere other than Tumblr.

“Hey Wufei, look up,” Duo called, leaning over him and dangling that obnoxious sprig of mistletoe over his head.

Despite himself, Wufei couldn’t quite keep his expression from softening into a smile. Duo had been ambushing people all day, and after seeing Trowa take a kiss and even Heero endure a peck on the cheek, he’d made himself deliberately conspicuous in the break room.

“What do you want, Maxwell?” he asked, keeping his tone carefully cool, refusing the temptation of Duo’s bright enthusiasm.

“It’s not that I want anything,” Duo replied. “But mistletoe is mistletoe. There are rules. If you don’t kiss me, Santa won’t bring us any presents.”

“Is that how it works?” Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Duo gave a helpless little shrug. “Look, man, I don’t make the Christmas rules. Take it up with baby Jesus.”

Wufei just watched him, waiting as Duo’s restless nature started to take over. He squirmed in place, tugging at his braid and licking his lips.

“C'mon, you really gonna leave me hanging?” As if to tempt him, Duo lowered the hand holding the mistletoe, leaning in close.

Finally.

Moving faster than even another Gundam pilot could react, Wufei grabbed Duo’s dangling tie in one hand and stole the mistletoe with the other.

“Woah,” Duo said tugging helplessly against his grip. “Sorry man, sorry. Take it easy. If you kill me, Quatre’ll be pissed.”

Somewhere, in the background, people were starting to notice. He could hear chairs scraping, people murmuring. Trowa’s name came up more than once. There wasn’t much time.

“You don’t need it,” Wufei said, holding their faces inches apart.

“What?” Duo asked, clearly not processing.

Well, there were other ways to make a point. With a jerk of the tie, Wufei brought Duo’s lips to his. At first, Duo simply froze. And Wufei nearly released him, cursing his stupid impulse. Before he had the chance, Duo’s lips opened against his, cautious curiosity turning slowly to breathless enthusiasm. Suddenly the murmuring in the room had an entirely different tenor. Wufei didn’t care. He’d been waiting a long time for this.

At some point, he let go, but Duo made no attempt to pull away, his hands on Wufei’s shoulders, grip urgent enough to leave creases in his jacket.

“Umm…” said Duo, when they broke apart. “That was, uhh, huh. Great, actually.”

“You don’t need the mistletoe,” Wufei said, pressing it back into his hand. “Next time, just ask.”

“There’s a next time?” And was that hope in Duo’s voice? Please let that be hope in Duo’s voice.

“If you want one,” Wufei replied, standing. Trowa was in the doorway of the break room, looking smug. But then, he always looked smug. Duo still mostly looked stunned. “I have to get back to work.”

“Right,” said Duo. “Right. Work. And after work, dinner? Can we get dinner, maybe?”

All the lingering anxiety, the fear that maybe this plan wasn’t so great after all, that he’d read Duo wrong, left Wufei in a rush.

“Dinner,” he agreed, straightening Duo’s crumpled tie. “Merry Christmas, Duo.”

 


End file.
